The invention pertains to an apparatus for facilitating the delivery of slow-flowing bulk goods which are to be unloaded from a container that is directly or indirectly coupled to a connecting flange.
When slow-flowing bulk goods are allowed to flow from receptacles with comparatively small openings, such as those formed by connecting socket pieces, the problem of bridging often arises in the bulk goods, a problem which makes it practically impossible to unload the bulk goods. This problem can be avoided by keeping the bulk goods in the container constantly flowing. Until now, assistance in this regard has been provided by placing the container itself into oscillation by means of a vibrator applied to it, or by putting the container stand on elastic feet and placing the stand into oscillation by means of an unbalance motor. This procedure is not satisfactory because it places an extraordinarily high stress on the container or stand and can possibly even lead to a further compaction of the bulk material.
In accordance with a different principle, a cone which also serves as the stopper for the connecting socket piece is placed into the container and is moved up and down mechanically. Before the mechanical movement can be initiated in this case, the discharge passage must be opened.
It is the task of the invention to make available a device to assist the delivery of slow-flowing bulk goods which can be operated even with a closed discharge passage.